Hogwarts: A History
by RisingFire
Summary: Hermione Granger had always considered 'Hogwarts: A History' to be her book, probably because she had never known anyone else who had read it. But someone had taken it out of the library. And that someone was Draco Malfoy. Damn him. Dramione, light smut.


AN/ I was attacked by a Plot Bunny. Or, as my friend would prefer, the Inspiration Fairy. Whichever one it was, it wouldn't let me go until I wrote this, and then it continued tapping me on the head impatiently until I posted it. I hope this pleases it, because it's becoming quite annoying. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>HOGWARTS: A HISTORY<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had done something she had never done before. In four long, tiring years at Hogwarts, she had never, ever done this, never even thought of doing it. In fact, many people had believed it impossible. She was exploring new frontiers, although she hadn't meant to cross the borders and the unfamiliar land was rather scary.<p>

Hermione Granger had left 'Hogwarts: A History' at home.

She couldn't believe she'd done it. In fact, she'd uprooted half of the Fifth year Girls dormitory searching for her favourite book, sure that it would be there somewhere amongst the scattered clothes and ancient, abandoned essays.

It hadn't been there.

She had even searched Ginny's dormitory- which was even more untidy than her own, being resident to the youngest Weasley- but finally she had been forced to admit that her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' was not at Hogwarts.

The realization was terrifying.

Hermione always brought 'Hogwarts: A History' with her to school, every term, just in case- and secretly, also in the vain hope that she could somehow convince Ron to read the heavy hardback, as she had been attempting since First Year. But it seemed that this year she had forgotten it. She was ashamed.

She also currently needed the book, because she wanted to read about the Room of Requirement, and she was sure that if there was information on it anywhere it would be in 'Hogwarts: A History'.

And that was the reason she was now striding purposefully- alright, she was tip-toeing silently at one of old Pince's looks of death- down the aisle she knew the book to be in. She had taken the precaution of checking its position years ago, in case such an occasion did rise. And rise it had.

She stopped, scanning her eyes over the leather-bound covers resting on the shelf in front of her. She then narrowed her eyes, and ran her fingers over the titles, sure that there must have been some mistake, some fault in the fabric of the universe that would be righted in a moment. Stepping back in shock, she peered quickly at the shelving around her, investigating the titles there too.

No.

It couldn't be true.

It wasn't _possible_.

_Somebody had withdrawn the only copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'._

Standing in the middle of the 'School History' aisle she realised she was being silly, stupid, even. Someone had moved the book for a joke- yes, that was it! It would be lying on one of the tables nearby, or under one of the chairs…

She looked around, horror blossoming in the back of her mind as she realised that there were no tables or chairs in the 'School History' aisle.

Fine, then. It must be in the library somewhere. For Goodness sake, she knew for a fact that the only person on record to have withdrawn it was Harry's mother! She would simply ask Madam Pince for the ISPN number and use it to cast a tracking spell.

She did not wish to consider the possibility that maybe, just maybe, somebody had withdrawn her book. And her book it was, as she considered it, for she was the only person she had ever met who had read the book. Who else would be interested in a book written in such a dull, droning, _informative _style? No-one. Why, there was only one person who would even be capable of reading the tome, and he wouldn't- no. No, he wouldn't. Surely not.

Of course Draco Malfoy would not be interested in reading 'Hogwarts: A History'.

She tried not to think these thoughts as she returned to the front desk where Madam Pince was perusing a cramped script with her wand. She banished from her mind as she coughed for the attention of the librarian. But the doubt was still there as she was ignored, still lingering as she murmured a polite, 'Excuse me', even as she shrunk from the glare she received.

"Madam Pince!"

"What is it, Miss Granger?" the librarian actually hissed at her. _Hissed. _Amazing. She had never known it was humany possible to hiss the word 'Granger'.

"I was searching for a book in the 'School History' shelves, but I was unable to find it. As such, I would like to enquire on the ISPN number of the book so that I might use a tracking spell to find it."

"Well?"

"Uh… Pardon?"

"Well, what was the name of this book?"

"'Hogwarts: A History', please."

The librarians harpy-like face twisted and warped into something that resembled a demented grin. Hermione felt a feeling of cold dread settle into her stomach as her grin widened.

"Miss Granger, I must inform you that the book 'Hogwarts: A History' was withdrawn some time last week."

Attempting to keep her voice steady, Hermione replied, "May I ask who took it out, please?"

The grin was threatening to crack the old crones face in two. "By, and I believe you know the person well… By a Draco Malfoy."

It took all Hermione had not to scream in revulsion and frustration.

She didn't bother to hide the tremble in her voice this time as she said, "Thank you for your help, Madam Pince," and wandered out of the library to find the bane of her existence and her current second most-hated person (or maybe third, Ron seemed to be spending a lot of time hovering around the second spot nowadays, and she couldn't very well demote Voldemort) ever: Draco Malfoy.

The bastard.

* * *

><p>'<em>Slytherin House, named after famous founder Salazar Slytherin, has produced many great witches and wizards throughout history, among them notable purebloods Aggeline Straightfifth, creator of one of the first aging potions recorded, and Mattieu Edmund, the first wizard to use the renowned time-turner. Slytherin has been the victim of many pre-determined prejudices due to their exclusively magical heritage, aloof temperament and notoriously 'dark' alignment in many wizarding wars. However, many Slytherins have been known to be not only intelligent and ambitious, but steadfast and often neutrally aligned- even to have fought on the side of those normally considered their enemies in skirmishes and arguments-'<em>

_Granger should read this book_, he thought, as he read.

Somebody sat down beside him, disturbing his reading enough for him to lose his position in the book before him, but not warranting his full attention. He returned his eyes to the correct sentence.

'_These increasingly common agreements are reminiscent of the historical friendship (before the famous split) between the aforementioned Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, another of the school early founders-'_

A dry and determinedly frustrated cough interrupted his reading again. He looked up to question the person who had began and found himself surprised. "What- Oh, it's you, Granger. Oh yeah, Mudblood, I mean," he added half-heartedly. He really couldn't be bothered.

"Honestly, Malfoy," though he wasn't looking directly at her, he could tell she was rolling her eyes. "You needn't even bother with the 'mudblood'. I'll just tack it on mentally or something."

He ignored this. "What do you want?"

Her eyes returned to their previous state of annoyance. "You've stolen my book."

Caught off guard, he almost stuttered. Almost, because Slytherins never stutter (see section #72, rule iii, chapter 3, Slytherin Handbook). "I've… stolen your book? Granger, why would I even touch your books? Filthy as they are, of course."

"Yes, you've stolen my- well, it's not actually mine, but it might as well be, no-one else reads it, despite what I tell them, but no, it's always Quidditch with them! I don't- anyway. You have the only copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' in the library, and quite probably the school, in your hands there. I want it back."

"You mean, you're mad that I checked out a library book? What, should I have gotten your permission before entering your sacred domain?"

She hesitated. "But it's mine! No-one ever reads it! It's always in the library! And the one year, _the one year,_ I leave my copy behind, you _withdraw it! _You!"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at-"

"You! No-one reads 'Hogwarts: A History' apart from me! Not even Harry and Ron have! It can't be you who has- it can't! It's just wrong! Draco Malfoy has not read my book!"

He ignored the funny twist in his abdomen when she said his first name in such fury. (He had to admit it was hot. Or at least, he had to ignore that it was hot, because it wasn't, it was Granger, and she was a mudblood, and she had buck-teeth (he imagined, because she didn't, not really) and horrible, frizzy, wild, just-had-sex hair- no. It wasn't hot at all.) He tried to interrupt her tirade, and failed. She just kept going!

"I mean, I hate you! You can't read my book, it's not allowed! You can't take it from me, because I hate you, and I have to hate you! But I can't hate anybody who has _actually read 'Hogwarts: A History'!" _

He gave up and leant back in his chair to watch and enjoy her rushed rant. Her skin was flushing further as her angry voice kept running, and her lips were becoming quite dry as she went on. As he watched, she dipped her tongue out to flick around her lips and moisten them, and his eyes were drawn to her lips. He studied their movement as she shouted, without fear of the librarian, for they were in an extremely secluded part of the stacks and were very much on their own.

"- I've never met anyone who's read it before, least of all someone I don't like- see, already I've stopped saying hate-"

She didn't seem to notice the front legs of his chair hitting the ground with a muffled bang as he dropped into the seat properly, eyes widened in sudden realisation.

Holy mother of Merlin.

He was attracted to Granger.

And not just ordinary, calm, nauseatingly kind Granger- he could have dealt with that, because he'd never met that directly. No, he was attracted to this girl in front of him whose face was completely red, whose hair was maddeningly messed-up, and whose tongue was darting out to wet her lips again in her momentary pause. He wondered what else that tongue could do, and then he regretted that thought, because it was hard enough fighting this weird attraction as it was.

Crap.

She was still going, and she was pacing now, waving her hands around flamboyantly to prove her point, which he could hardly care less about. What he cared about right now was the way her school skirt was too long for a girl, only offering a glimpse of her skin before it was interrupted by her socks.

She stopped, and leant across the desk, placing one hand on either side of him, and he had to quiet a groan at the clear view he now had down her shirt. He fought not to drop his eyes from her dark eyes.

"So, you see, I can't let you read that book, because then I won't be able to hate you, and we can't have that, can we?"

No, because then you might never get so lovely and flustered for me again. On the other hand, I'm sure there could be other ways to get you that hot and bothered…

"Take it," he managed to croak out. She did, and swept away from him, leaving him confused and mad with a raging desire that he would now have to eradicate with a cold shower.

Fucking Mudblood.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she left the library. She had her book back! And the first thing she would be doing would be curling up with it to read about the Room of Requirement. With some hot chocolate. Every good book deserved hot chocolate, and she had time to take a trip to the kitchens.<p>

She tickled the pear, and all activity stopped in the kitchen as the elves realised that it was 'the crazy mistress with woollen hats'. It began again when she reassured them that she was only there for hot chocolate.

Honestly, she wasn't that bad.

She let the book fall open at random as she sat down at the table to enjoy her chocolate, sighing in distaste as she realised that it was open on the page documenting Slytherin. Didn't Malfoy have anything else to read about?

She quickly skimmed through the pages, looking for a mention of the Room. It was written of once or twice in the 'Hogwarts Secrets' section by other names, but other than that there was not a single mention of it, let alone any useful information.

Sighing, she finished her hot chocolate and shoved the book back into her school bag. There was only one way to do this.

Hermione was going to use the Room of Requirement.

Coming to this decision, she raced from the kitchens to the Seventh Floor, stopping several time to get her breath back (why did Hogwarts have to be so large?) and duck behind a statue to avoid a teacher. As a Prefect, she was allowed to be outside after curfew- which she realised had passed soon after leaving the kitchen- but she'd rather not have to stop in her journey.

Finally she reached the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy Harry had informed her of. She stepped forward, focusing her thoughts on what she wanted- an explanation- and bumped into somebody. Somebody familiar.

Brilliant.

"What are you doing up here tonight?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"What are you doing down there tonight, Granger?" he sounded amused. She glared some more, and he asked, "Planning on staying down there all night?" To her surprise, he offered her his hand. She stared at it, and he seemed to realise his mistake, retracting it and leaving her to get up on her own.

"I should report you for being out after curfew."

"Ah, should you? The same to you, then!"

"But I'm a Prefect! I could be in rounds, for all you know."

"Then I guess you won't be reporting your fellow Prefect will you? Maybe I'm on rounds too, you know."

"Then why is your hair wet?"

He scowled. "Why aren't you wearing your badge?"

"I am! Hey! I was!"

He grinned again, holding up a glittering metal badge and twisting it between his fingers. "Were you, Granger?"

"Malfoy! Give me my badge back!"

She jumped towards him, and he stepped back, lifting his hand higher and cursing himself again for noticing how her hair jumped when she moved.

_Damn it, I want her. _

They continued dancing along the hallway, until she stopped chasing him. His forehead furrowed in confusion as she darted forward and pushed into him. "Granger?"

"Hah!" She leaped back again, this time with something in her own hands. "Give me back my badge or I'll steal your wand!"

"How the hell did you-?"

"Don't bother, I'm not going to tell you." The truth was, it was a trick Ginny had used on her to steal her own wand, which she kept in the waistband of her skirt. It was incredibly useful sometimes.

"Granger," His voice was oddly rough. "Give me back my wand."

"My badge, then."

He growled and leapt at her, just as she had done a moment before. The chase continued back down the hall, Hermione laughing and dodging his attempts to reach his wand.

His earlier thought re-appeared in his mind as he lunged at her, trying to forget how her arms had felt against his stomach. _I want her…_

"Granger!"

"No! Give me my badge back!"

"Fine! He flung the badge down the hallway, where it clattered against the wall. She glared at him, and did the same for his wand, in the opposite direction.

He tried not to think about her as he went to collect it.

A grinding in the stone behind him told him he had failed.

"Oh, no…" He murmured to himself, realising what had happened.

"Malfoy, I can't believe you threw- Where on Earth did that come from?"

"It's the Room of Requirement- don't go in there!"

"Why, what were you thinking?"

He couldn't tell her. Of course he couldn't! That would be like telling her he liked her! And he didn't like her. Just because he was attracted to her, it didn't mean that- shit.

He shook off that train of thought and searched for some kind of lie that would remove her fingers from the doorknob that had appeared in the formerly bare wall. His efforts were futile, because she swung the door open to reveal… a library?

That was surprising. He had been expecting something like a Three Broomsticks setting, or the Common Room, or even a bedroom. But a library?

A smirk twisted around the lines of his face.

The Room was telling him that he would be able to get Granger in a library.

Priceless.

Granger was a naughty-bookworm kind of girl.

He began to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Don't worry! It doesn't- Oh, nothing."

She cocked her head to the side. "So what _were_ you thinking?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Fine." She wandered over to the nearest shelves, scanning the titles. She let out a gasp. "Oh! Look at these! I don't think even the library here has any of these books! Oh! It's the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History!"

_I wonder…_

He stepped forward, peering over her shoulder on the pretence of reading the titles. She stiffened at his nearness as he leant further towards her, until his lips were almost touching her ear, and whispered, "The first secret passageway discovered in Hogwarts leads from the Entrance Hall into the Restricted Section of the library…"

She shuddered under his breath. She actually _shuddered._

"I- I know. I've read a- about it." She shook her head- sending tendrils of hair to tickle his chin- and spoke in a far stronger voice, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I think it's interesting. Don't you? It's in 'Hogwarts: A History', you know."

"I know."

"Also… there are over one hundred broom closets in the entire castle. I, personally, have found uses for several of them."

"Of course you have." She smiled slightly.

Taking a chance, he ran one hand down her arm, leaving a trail of goose-bumps over her skin.

"Oh…"

He stopped at her elbow, where she leant into his touch. Inwardly he cheered at her reaction. He pressed his cheek against hers.

"All of the House Elves at Hogwarts are given more holidays than any other and free reign of Hogsmead."

She literally melted into his arms.

He chuckled, the vibrations rippling down her body.

"What?"

"Quotes from 'Hogwarts: A History' turn you on."

She let out an indignant squeak. "I am not- Not they- I'm not!"

"You so are… You are very much a little know-it-all. I wonder, is it the same with all books?"

"I'm not-"

"Oh, but you are… Let me show you."

He twisted her around, so that she was leaning against the bookshelves, and dipped his head to join their lips together.

She moaned as he caressed her hips lightly, running his hands along the hemline of her skirt before flicking his fingers under the cloth at last.

He could feel her heat from her thighs!

"I told you so."

And then their lips met again, and neither of them thought of anything else for the duration of an hour, until they wandered back to their respective common rooms, smiling dazedly and not caring whether they were caught.

* * *

><p><em>I fucked Granger in the Room of Requirement. I fucked Granger in the Room of Requirement. I fucked Granger in the Room of Requirement.<em>

_Hermione Granger has a thing for libraries._

Draco was still grinning as the Slytherins and Gryffindors entered the Greenhouses for Herbology.

She was ignoring him (he'd checked this morning at breakfast. She was definitely trying not to met his eye) but he had a plan.

He still wanted Granger, and he would get her.

"Can anybody tell me," Professor Sprout began, "where the Pyrenean Poseidon Dresin-Dresin resides normally- Mr Malfoy?" She was surprised to see his hand flicking up into the air lazily. Of course she was surprised. The entire class had turned to stare at him in shock, including- yes, good, including her.

He smirked at her. "The Dresin-Dresin most commonly inhabits freshwater lakes and rivers. The largest population in Britain is situated in the Black Lake. In fact, it is quoted in 'Hogwarts: A History'," his smirk widened as he heard her audible gasp in the background of the class, "'the enormous clump of Dresin-Dresin is the home of Hogwarts infamous Giant Squid, and has been known to shift around the darkest part of the lake.'"

He risked a glance at her. Yes. She was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, glaring at him.

He continued in this manner through all of the classes they had together, until he pulled her into one of those incredibly useful empty, abandoned, old classrooms after Potions and proceeded to take her again against the wall.

He had only one thought as he left the classroom, grinning again: _Thank God for 'Hogwarts: A History'._

* * *

><p>AN Oh, so much Fluff. Ah, well. I'll write something dark sometime soon. How was it? I'm not really sure about it… Tell me what you think.

~RisingFire


End file.
